Air pollution has become one of the most serious public health problems in the world. It not only impairs the health of human beings and endangers the life of other living creatures, but also damages or kills plants and vegetables, resulting in serious harm to the environment and public health. Therefore, many efforts have been made in the prior art to eliminate pollution as far as possible. However, up to now, there has not been found a treatment method capable of eliminating the problem.